Bittersweet
by Lisaand
Summary: Short stories-drabbles of none other than the lovely Cade pairing.
1. Its All Okay

A.N- Hey,guys! So i'm going to start posting these Cade stories that I write In a notebook during school..when I don't want to pay attention in class..lol. So all of them are just random short stories that I just come up with on the spot, so I hope that you enjoy this one and the one's that are soon to come! The song that is used is called "Okay" by Backhouse Mike. Jade sang this song in "Tori goes Platinum" for her audition & I feel like it suits Cade really well,no?

Disclaimer- I always forget this.. I don't own Victorious...or the song "Okay"

Walking slowly in the rain, not knowing where your going. Your feet are just walking on there own. You don't care where you go, as long as your away from home for awhile. Your parents were finally home today. You were beyond excited, but you can't say the same for them. They were supposed to be home hours ago, so your excitement turned into disappointment. How long has it been since they were home? Two, maybe three days? Your not to sure, because you lose count each time they're gone. You were fast asleep when they came home around 12:00 a.m, but you were awoken when you heard the front door slam closed and yelling coming from the living room. The fight that they were having was a complete blur, but you remember being beat up all to well.

After a few moments, you realize that you'v stopped walking and when you look up, your in front of Jade's house. On instinct, you try and go through your pocket to fish out your phone, only to realize that your wearing pajama paints. You sigh and ring her doorbell numerous times and knock loudly on her door. After a few minutes, Jade opens the front door with a scowl on her face.

"Cat do you know what fu-" She stops mid-sentence and moves aside to let you come in. She closes the door behind her and guides you upstairs into the bathroom. She runs a hot bath and leaves for a second and comes back with a washcloth. "Strip." Her voice is low and monotone, and you oblige. Your pink button up cupcake patterned pajama shirt goes first and then your matching pants and your yellow underwear after (You didn't bother wearing a bra because you sleep without one). Jade eyes you carefully with her face expressionless. But there's that little glint in her eyes, it's sympathy. Even though the two of you are alone, Jade won't exactly lower her walls down for you, but she does lower them enough to show that she cares-in her own way that is.

You slowly step into the tub, relaxing under the hot waters touch as it heats up your chilled body. Jade dips the wash cloth into the water and kneels beside the tub. She slowly brings the cloth to your face and gently cleans the cut on your cheek, wiping off the dried blood. She grabs her shampoo bottle and pumps a handful and starts to carefully massage it into your scalp and you can't help but inhale its scent, Jades scent. Jade is completely quiet as she carefully cleans your body. Thats why you always come here. She never asks questions when she sees you in a way that no one else would ever think was possible could happen to you of all people. If you went to Tori's, she'd shower you with questions, no doubt. But Jade... she understands. She knows that you don't want to talk about it, and that your in a not so stable condition at this moment. She knows that if she tries to force the information out of you, you'll cry and that's the last thing that either of you want. When your clean, you dry off while Jade takes out some bandages from under the sink.

You watch as she carefully wraps the bandage on your arm and puts a small bandaid on your cheek. You can't help but think how great of a nurse she would make. How sexy she would look in that short white outfit with her hair tied back- no. 'Stop thinking of her that way!,' You mentally scold yourself. You can't think of her that way- she still loves Beck.. Plus who are you kidding? Jade would probably put people into a hospital, not take care of them. She grabs your wrist and quickly guides your bare self into her room and she locks the door. She goes into her closet and takes out a black sweater and a pair of black sweatpants. You look at the sweatpants and shake your head, but you gratefully take the sweater and put it on. It's really big on you since it reaches down to your knee's. "Sorry.." You feel bad because this sweater is new and your bare body is touching it. You would have put on your underwear, but it's still wet from the rain. Jade shakes her head like its no big deal. " I'll just get another one, keep it." She sits on her bed and raises her studded eyebrow, silently saying 'Are you coming or not?'. You hesitate for a moment, but then you slip under the covers and rest your head on her mattress. Jade lifts your head and slides her pillow under your head. Your about to protest, but before you get the chance to, she's reaching over you and turning off her lamp.

When you close your eyes, your out like a light. But about an hour later, you wake up shivering and whimpering. The thunder outside doesn't make you feel any better. You try to stop because you don't want to wake up Jade, but she's already up. "Cat?" Her voice is soft and groggy. Before you can apologize for waking her up, her arms snake around your waist and gently pull you close. Your eyes are wide and your heart is beating so fast, your afraid that it might burst. Jade West is holding you- well it's more like spooning, but she's showing that she cares even more by softly singing to you.

"I like your smile But even introductions need to last awhile Sometimes I don't know if I'm right or wrong And in the end it seems like everything is worse when you're gone

There is no upper hand I'm giving you mine It doesn't have to end up wasting your time There's things that I could say But hear it my way I want to let you know that it's all okay

So there you are Mistakenly mistaken for a deeper scarA hole in your heart And the same for me Is everything you touch keeping you down or setting you free

There is no upper hand I'm giving you mine It doesn't have to end up wasting your time There's things that I could say But hear it my way I want to let you know that it's all okay

Shelter my eyes from the sun And wait for the birds to fly by Trying to reach every one And know what you're feeling inside Deep in my head now it's like a dream goodbye

There is no upper hand I'm giving you mine It doesn't have to end up wasting your time There's things that I could say But hear it my way I want to let you know that it's all okay Want to let you know that it's all okay Want to let you know That it's all okay"

This is the song she used for her audition for the Platinum Music Awards, but you feel as if she's singing this to tell you something..but your probably just wishing that she is. You roll onto your right side so your now facing her. You nuzzle into her neck and shecarefully pulls you closer. After awhile, you hear her soft breathing; She fell asleep. You hesitate for a moment, but then you give Jade a quick chaste kiss on the lips. She stirs a bit in her sleep, but then she smiles as she sighs contentedly. Part of you feels bad for doing that because you know that if Jade was awake, she wouldn't have liked the kiss, but part of you just wanted to thank her for what she has done. Sleep overtakes you and you don't wake up till wake up around six in the morning and Jade's arms are still wrapped around your waist. You gently pry them off and go to the bathroom because you seriously have to pee. After your done and you wash your hands, you check yourself in the mirror. You sigh at what you see and head back into Jade's room. You can't help the smile that appears on your lips when you see that Jade must have sensed you leaving the bed because she's shifting uncomfortably at the far edge of the bed, with her eyes closed, reaching out sleepily with both arms...in all directions. Aw! That's so cute! She's trying to find you! Although you love that she's trying to find you, you decide to end her torment, so you carefully slide back into bed and wrap her arm around your waist. She stops moving and let's out a sigh of contentment. You inhale her scent..lavender, and drift back to sleep.

She can't know about the kiss. You want to tell her and yet you don't at the same time..but its okay. She cares about you, and thats all you need to know. Hopefully someday she can return your feelings..


	2. Sweet Satisfaction

A.N- So this idea just came to me like two weeks ago when I was in Global History class, and I couldn't stop writing it in my notebook while my teacher was telling us about...I don't even remember what she was babbling on about,its was boring though,thats all i remember...well,enjoy!

"Cat,you have a problem," I huff. Cat looks up from her spot on her pastel colored bed. Her chocolate brown eyes have gone wide and are full of alert. She keeps shifting her gaze from me and then to the door. I cross my arms and lean against the frame of her bedroom door,making her lose any thought of trying to escape.

"Lift up the covers," I demand. I can see the fear in her eyes and she hesitates at first,but she knows better than to undermine me. She lifts up her bed covers.

My eyes widen when I see all of the ripped up candy wrappers. It goes from Sour Patch Kids, Skittles, Gumdrops,you name it;the package that your thinking of is probably resting on her bed with all of the others. Now,I knew to expect a few wrappers,but this is ridiculous!

"Take off your bra," I quietly demand. Again, she hesitates. With a quick sigh,she strips off her shirt and her bra. She shyly looks up at me and I can already see the blush creeping onto her cheeks. I don't get what she embarrassed about,i'v seen her naked dozens of times. Hell, Im the one initiated her to be bare around me, but that's a different story.

I look down to where her bra was dropped and I pinch the bridge of my nose when I see a few gumdrops, a roll of red licorice, and a few gummy bears laying in the breast cups. They look as if they belong there,but they really don't. I stare at Cat for a second, contemplating on what I should do. She's Cat, so she's easy to upset. But, she is also my girlfriend. I don't want to necessarily upset her,but then again, this is the perfect opportunity to get back at her for making me wear pink to school and act as sweet as possible for a whole three days. Yeah, Sikowitz's class is both a good and bad thing.

"Those wrappers better be gone by the time I'm back," I warn. I turn my back towards her and head downstairs into the kitchen. I grab a garbage bag from under the sink and then I open up all of the cabinets and drawers. I push all of the junk aside and find some candy which I dump inside of the plastic bag. I find a few bags of Skittles on top of the fridge and some packets of gummy bears under a bag of potatoes. Within a few minutes, the garbage bag is already more than half way full. I head back upstairs and find Cat hiding under her covers. I can't help but smirk at the fact that she's still braless,she could have put it back on by now.

"Come on out,Cat," I huff. She turns her head underneath the covers,but doesn't dare come out. "Don't undermine me," I warn. Cat whines,but pokes her head out from under her covers. I walk over to the other side of her room and Cat watches me with with her big curious brown eyes. I open up her desk drawer and I dump all of the candy that's in it into the garbage bag. I then proceed to her undergarments drawer and of course I find handfuls of candy in it.

I tie up the bag and then I face Cat. "I'm confiscating your candy," I bluntly say. Her eyes go wide in terror. "I'm taking your credit cards and money as well." "But Jadey!," She whines. I put my hand up to silence her. "It's only for a day,Cat. Don't even try and get candy from anyone else,because you know I won't take your punishment lightly."

She slowly nods,but her eyes are locked on her bra that still contains the only bits of candy that are still in her possession. I smirk as I pick up a green gummy bear and lightly bite down on its head. I move my face closer towards Cat's lips and I press the other half off the gummy bear forward so the end of it is touching her lips. She opens her mouth and we share a brief kiss,until Cat bits down on her half,tearing it off. We both slowly chew on our piece of gummy bear. I pick up the garbage bag filled with candy and before I head out,I pick up her 32a sized frilly blood red bra with my free hand.

"I'm keeping this," I say with a bit of amusement in my voice,and with that, I walk out.

* * *

I groan as I slam my alarm clock's 'snooze' button. I can't help the amused smirk on my face when I see Cat's bra,which I have proudly displayed over my bed. After I take a shower, get dressed, and drink my coffee, I get in my car and drive to Cat's house. I text her to come outside,but she doesn't reply back. I wait for about five minutes, and then I decide that she probably had her brother drive her to school instead. With a sigh, I drive to school.

I decide to get another cup of coffee on my way. I'm already late to school,so I decide to take my time when heading inside. 1st period just ended, because I notice a certain red-head sitting on the stairs,deep in thought. I walk over and kneel beside her.

"Hey,baby," I purr into her ear. She doesn't look at me, she just continues staring off into space. I decide to give her a quick kiss before the bell rings. But, when I lean in to capture her lips,she turns her head. To my dismay, I end up kissing her on the cheek. Cat quickly got up with her bag in hand and headed off in the other direction towards her class. Yep,I knew that she'd be pissed with me. With a huff, I head off towards French class. My classes went by in a blur and before in know it, I'm heading towards my table in the Asphalt Cafe. Cat is already there and she was sketching in her sketchbook.

I walk over to the table and I set my plate of salad down beside her sketchbook. I frown when she doesn't bother to acknowledge my presence. I rest my chin on her head and and I look at what she's sketching. Its a fashion sketch for her costume design class. It's a very detailed sketch of a cocktail dress. It's decorated with candy and I'm assuming that the bow in the back is licorice or something.

"Your still pissed." It's not a question, it's more of a statement. Cat looks at me as I sit beside her. She shrugs her shoulders and goes back to looking at her sketch.

"I was glazing candy in my costume design class for my dress- I didn't eat any of it though..," Cat sadly says. She brings her lips to mine for a brief chaste kiss and I nod when I my lips don't taste sweet,like they normally do whenever I kiss her. The rest of the "gang" arrived at the table and of course, Vega notice's how upset Cat is.

"What's wrong,Cat?," She softly asks.

"Nothing, Jade is just being mean by making sure that I don't eat candy for the rest of the day..," She quietly says. I can't help the chuckle that comes out of my mouth. The way that Cat says it is just so enjoyable. Plus,the pissed expression on Vegas face just makes it all the more enjoyable.

"Jade! Why are you being so mean to her!," She demands.

"Cat needs to learn some self-control," I retort. " You didn't even see all of the ripped up candy wrappers that were on her bed." It's not a lie, Cat does need to learn a bit of self-control, but that isn't what this is about. This is about me being able to make her squirm, to tease her without making her cry. I enjoy when other people suffer, it's rare when I make Cat suffer, and making her refrain from eating candy was the perfect opportunity. Tori crosses her arms over her chest and shakes her head.

"If she were MY girlfriend, I wouldn't take away what she loves!" Oh,hell no. Now she's just picking a fight. "I'm ever so sorry! But I won this fair maiden's heart,so why don't you go on and share some licorice and soda pop with a wealthy nobleman!," I say in the southern belle voice that I use to taunt her with.

"I. DON'T. TALK. LIKE. THAT!"

"Fuck off," I growl. Cat cringes. Crap, I forgot that she hates hearing me swear. I sigh. "Sorry," I mumble. Cats nods and starts coloring her sketch with her PrismaColor pencils. The table is quiet, I take a glance at Vega and she's glaring at me- well she's trying to,but not succeeding. Cat gets up with her stuff and tugs my arm to follow her. I oblige, and we head back inside.

Cat sits on the floor in front of my locker, and I join her. She buries her face in her knees and sighs. I'm just now noticing that she isn't all...hyper and bouncy. Huh, I guess all of the sugar from the candy that she consumes helps her get through the day. Kind of like my coffee does...in a type of way that is. I look at her for a few moments and then I rummage through my bag and I pull out a small package Skittles. When I tear it open, Cats ears perk to the familiar sound. She looks up from her knees and her eyes silently plead, "Give me one,just one..!" I put the package to my lips and all of the Skittles fall into my mouth. I chew them with a smirk and I hand Cat a LemonHead. She snatches it from my extended palm and immediately tears it free from its package and pops the LemonHead into her mouth. A few moments later,she frowns and spits it out,making it roll across the floor.

"Argh, it's sour...!," She whines. I lean forward and I force my lips onto hers into a rough kiss. The hallway is completely deserted, but I could honestly care less if someone spotted us right now,because I am enjoying this way to much. Cat made a small surprised noise of protest but within seconds, she's kissing me back. I force my tongue into her mouth and we're fighting for dominance. I obviously win, so I break the kiss. Cat has a huge grin on her face.

" Sweet," she giggles. I nod. "Oh, and I still want my bra back..." I laugh and help her up as the bell rings and we head off to class, holding hands.

* * *

**So...Did you like? Please tell me you did...por favor? :). It will make my spanish heart ever so happy if you review :3**


	3. No Need To Be Shy

**A.N- So..its been raining,like crazy lately here in New York. So, of course I just had to write another cade story that deals with storms. The first paragraph is literally what happened to me the other night, and it sucked since I had school in a few hours and it took awhile to fall back asleep. so..anyway,enjoy!**

* * *

Your eyes flutter open as you stare into darkness. You frown for a moment, contemplating why you just woke up. You listen carefully…ah,its raining,hard. You thought that someone might have walked onto your home lot, you awake so easily now a'days. But,no its just the rain. You sigh as you look over at your alarm clock, 2:00 a.m. As you close your eyes to let sleep take over your body once again, out of nowhere, thunder booms throughout the sky. You jump up in surprise and your eyes widen, while your heart beats a mile a minute.

Your scared. You'v always loved the rain- but not this kind. No,this kind of rain is scary and harsh. It's not the same rain that You'v grown to love. It's not the same 'Pitter-patter' sound that the rain droplets make,their more fierce. This type of rain is so much more different. It's rough and scary. It's nights like this when you really wish that you aren't home alone. Well technically,you aren't alone. Mr. Longneck is here to protect you. You hold him tighter against your chest when the thunder frightens you,and your holding him so tightly now,your afraid that he might burst open and "throw up" all over your sheets. Your whimpering right now,because the rain is being so mean-does it enjoy scaring you or something? Does it receive some type of pleasure when you shut your eyes and cry softly?

You relax when the thunder stops-or so you thought. Another loud 'BOOM!' has you fall out of bed and onto the floor, while Mr. Longneck fell right with you. You can't take this torment anymore, so you rush downstairs,open your front door and then quickly lock it shut as you step into the rain.

It's cold outside and your pajama's really aren't protecting you from the elements. With Mr. Longneck being held tightly against your chest, you run. The wind is continuously slapping you in all directions, while the rough rain is assaulting you. Your cold to the bone- soaked from head to toe, and your hair is sticking to your face by the time you make it to her house. You loosen your grip on an equally soaked Mr. Longneck. You ring the doorbell several times and what you assume to be your tenth ring (You'v already lost count) the door swings open.

In front of you is the girl of our dreams,Jadelyn West. Your heart is beating like crazy because of how stunning she looks. Her hair is ruffled from sleep, her skin is that beautiful pale that you'v come to love. She's wearing baggy black pajama pants and a neon blue long sleeved shirt that is a little to short, because you can see her stomach. Even though she just woke up, she still looks like a goddess in your eyes. However, the scowl on her face is slightly ruining that image. You give her a small sheepish smile.

"Damn it, Cat! I am NOT your mother! Why do you always come here whenever there's a storm?" She's angry. Well you'd be pretty upset if someone woke you up at... two in the morning. But even though she's angry, your very sure that she's been expecting you. She's still has yet to slam the door in your face,that means that she care's,right?

"Because your my best friend…," You quietly state as you hug Mr. Longneck to your chest. It's a lame excuse,and you know that. But it's the truth. You feel safe when your with her.

Jade huffs in annoyance and moves aside to let you in. Once your inside, she closes the door behind you and locks it. "Go upstairs and take a shower. Let me go an get you a change of clothes."

You rush up the stairs and head down the very familiar hallway and into the bathroom. You set on the counter and you make him face the wall, so he doesn't see you naked. (What? he's still a boy!) You strip off your cold damp clothes and turn on the shower-bath by pressing on a red button on the wall. The shower-head is on the ceiling, and you love how it just pours the water into the bath. You stand outside of the shower-bath, waiting for the tub to heat up-fill up. Your heart practically jumps out of your chest when Jade enters the bathroom without warning-well its not like she has to...it is her house after all. You quickly jump into the shower-bath and you crouch into the tub to cover yourself. You hiss when the freezing cold water touches your body,looks like the water didn't heat up yet. When you look up, Jade looks at you for a moment and then frowns.

"I'v seen you naked plenty of times before,Cat. There is no need to be shy." What she says is true. You'v come here numerous times before during a storm. Usually you end up using her shower-bath..if your not here because of a storm, then your usually here because of something your parents did, which usually results in your brother pouring something onto your head before you leave. Yeah,he's..weird.

But lately...it different. You just feel very shy when you expose yourself to Jade. Usually she has to help clean you because your to emotionally damaged from whatever made you come here, but lately there's some sort of tingling type of sensation when Jade touches you. It's even worse when you look at her.

Take now for example. Your eyes are taking in how beautiful she really is, without even having to try. You'v always been good at paying attention to detail. Like how she took off her shirt because she knows that she's going to get wet while helping you. How that black lacy bra is holding her beautiful breasts- or how loose her pajama pants are-maybe if you make her move a lot, they'll slide off- huh...your body is on fire right now. Your not sure if it's because the sight of Jade is doing this to you or if its the shower-

"CAT!" You flinch in surprise. "W-whaty?" Jade quickly punches another button on the wall,making the lukewarm. "Geez,don't burn yourself...," She mumbles. She turns the water off by pushing another button on the wall once the tub is full. You decide to sit, because the water is covering your body now. Jade grabs her bottle of shampoo and pumps a handful into her hand. She crouches down beside the tub and massages the shampoo into your scalp and a small moan escapes your throat. Jade stops for a moment but then resumes. You couldn't help the moan..Jade is really good at this,you can only imagine what other stuff she's good at with her fingers-

Your thoughts are stopped when she clicks the button on the wall again, making the shower-head on the ceiling spray your head with water. She turns it off when your hair no longer has shampoo in it. You giggle when the suds float around in the tub in circular motions. It's like having clouds floating in the water...that doesn't happen in nature!,heh. You inhale the scent of Jade's shampoo,lavender, and you exhale contentedly. Jade takes a black washcloth and runs it along your body. You flinch in surprise when she runs it along your side's and you feel her hand touch your breast through the washcloth. You look up at her for a moment, and your not sure if your eyes are playing a trick on you because its so late, but your so sure that theres a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Once your all clean and warm, Jade holds out a towel for you and you step out of the tub and wrap the fluffy black towel around your bare body.

Jade leaves the bathroom with your damp clothes as you put on the baggy grew sweatshirt that you always wear whenever you come over. It's fairly large on you because Jade is so much taller than you and has a bigger chest than you, but you don't mind at all,its like a dress to you in a type of way; it reaches past your knee's. You take two fistfuls of the sweater and you bring it up to your nose. You inhale its scent. Jade's scent. It doesn't smell like lavender, it smells like vanilla. The scent is strong, which makes you smile because that means that Jade still uses this sweatshirt, despite knowing that your always bare whenever you wear it.

You blow dry your hair, which makes it go back to its natural curly nature. Once your done with drying your hair, you grab Mr. Longneck (Whom is still cold-damp) and you head down the hallway to Jade's room. You silently open the door, and thats when your face grows hot. Your witnessing Jade West, braless. She's facing side-ways, so you can see one of her beautiful breasts. You'v never seen her so..exposed before, you'v only fantasized about it. Your dream comes to an end when Jade puts her neon blue long sleeved shirt back on. You fully open the door, and act as if you saw nothing. Jade yawns and goes over to her queen sized bed.

You'v always loved her bed. Its literally to die for. Its the brightest thing in her room because its white, while her room is black and there are many red items. Her bed has a black platform, which makes the white bed really pop. You start to walk over to Jade's bed, but she puts up a hand to stop you. "Ah,if you bring that wet stuffed animal into my bed, I'm kicking the both of you out," She warns. Your about to protest…but you just sigh and put Mr. Longneck on Jade's couch. You walk over to the bed and go under the covers. Jade reaches over you and turns off her lamp.

The two of you are enveloped in both silence and darkness. All you can hear is the rain attacking her bedroom window, and a flash accompanied by a roar of thunder frightens you. You turn on your side and face Jade. You can barely make out her face in the darkness, but you can hear her soft breathing; she already feel asleep. The thunder keeps coming, which causes you to shiver in fear. You don't even remember when you started crying. Its like the tears just snuck up on you, because you are now just realizing that your face is damp and you can taste the salt from your tears. At first you were just silently crying to yourself, but then you were whimpering and gasping for air.

Your eyes are shut tight to keep the tears inside, but then you hear a 'click' and your eyes snap open. Jade is rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Your hopeless," She grumpily states. You expect her to just turn off the light and go back to sleep on her side of the bed. But to your surprise, she wipes the tears from your face with her thumb with a gentleness that you didn't even know that she had. Piercing blue eyes mix with Chocolate brown eyes. "Your to old to be afraid of thunderstorms." Jade sighs. You can't ramble on about how scary-mean the storms are. Your so into your rambling, you don't even notice that Jade has fistfuls of her blanket in her hands. But what you do notice is when she put her pale hands on your cheeks and forces her lips onto yours.

Its so sudden. She's never done this before. Your eyes have gone wide with shock and its almost like you can't breathe. Jade West is kissing you. Sure its rough, but theres something about that seems to calm you. You respond back within seconds and you let out a small moan when Jade bites your lower lip. She breaks the kiss with a soft sound. "Mmm..salty,' She murmurs. "By, the way, I saw you ogling me as I was changing" Jade smirks when your cheeks turn the same shade of red as your hair. She twirls a lock of your curly red hair with her pointer finger,almost absent-mindedly. "Good night,Caterina," She taunts says as she reaches over you to turn off her lamp. Jade buries her face in her pillow and sighs contentedly as she wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you closer to her, almost possessively. You relax as you feel Jade's body heat course through your body. You bury your face in her chest, and sleep quickly overtakes your body. Who needs Mr. Longneck to protect you, when you have Jade?

* * *

**A.N- So...did you enjoy it? I tried to make Jade more 'in character'. Not to sure on how I did..now if you'll excuse me,I need to cram as much as I can for my algebra regents,which is tomorrow,boo... yeah,I'm so going to fail...Oh, and can you guys please give me some idea's for another cade short story? Anything is fine, a word,scene, anything that your creative little minds think of! Please, because I plan to write-upload a lot now because school is over and I will hate myself is my writing skill lowers during vacation. Thanks you :)**

**edit,7-14. Well now I have fixed this chapter,took me long enough...**


	4. Polar Opposites

Your not sure why you like her. She's a petite redhead that loves everything and anything pastel. She's overly cheerful,and apparently it's contagious. At least thats what you'v noticed. She's everything that you are not,she's just about everything that you hate;mixed into one. Your the shade, while she's the sunshine. The two of you are polar opposites,and yet your best friends. From what you know,she's your only friend,Vega doesn't count;you don't consider her to be your friend. No one likes you,but apparently Cat does. Beck used to,but break up's change people. At least,that's what you'v noticed.

Surprisingly,the two of you put up with each other,somehow. You wont admit it,but your more patient with her,no one else. Hell,you weren't even that patient with Beck when you two were dating. It's fun to tease the little redhead-but it's not fun to see her cry at a snide remark that decided to slip out of your mouth. No,that's just cruel and heart wrenching. You have a heart,no one knows,except for her and Beck's aware of that,but not as much. The way that you put up with both of them is...very very different. Beck is strong and understanding, while Cat is fragile,yet easy to please.

You hate just about everything- anything bright and yet when she wears something bright,you can't help but think that it looks great on her. Sure you comment on how you hate the color when she wears it,but she doesn't take that insult to heart because she knows that it's meant to be a compliment. She's learned how to interpret your comments over the years, and your more than glad that she caught on, because really...it's not easy for you to give people compliments and still maintain a badass exterior. Now that you think about it,you take all the insults that are supposed to be for Cat,and you tweak them up a bit and throw them at Vega.

Oh yes,Vega. Now she's someone whom you love to upset. She's like Cat,minus the abnormal overly cheerful attitude. No,wait...she has that too, but on Cat it's cute, with Vega it's just downright torture, and not the good kind. With Vega,you get joy out of humiliating,hurting-both emotionally and physically. If someone else hurts her,you just hurt her more without even having to try. You have a right to hate her. She just comes to this school out of nowhere,doesn't take your threats to heart,practically steals your best friend,kisses your boyfriend and above all-she becomes the lead in the plays where you know that the lead was supposed to be yours. You basically have the right to be furious at a girl whom became the lead of a play-and she didn't even know what an understudy was! She just waltzed into this school,while you and Cat had to work your asses off,just to get an audition and hope to get in.

Now getting back to the petite redhead...she talks your ear off. What she says is never important,just odd stories about her brother,or she just rants about puppies,and stuff that's cute. No one ever listens to her. They usually tune her out-and smile at her,in hope that she'll shut up, or at least to spare her feelings. Although you could really care less about her conversations,you find yourself listening. You never really comment,but at least you listen. Cat knows that,which is why she usually continues talking,until you get fed up and walk away or on the somewhat rare occasion when you yell at her to shut up.

So far,the only things that you know for a fact of why you like her is because she's creative and not afraid of expressing herself. Plus,the two of you have been friends forever,something was bound to happen eventually,right? It doesn't happen with all best friends, but most ending up in a relationship. Sure she's ditzy,but she can make a snide remark when she needs to. Sure her remark in reality probably isn't all that strong,but coming from her,the simplest insult could feel like a million daggers piercing your heart. You love it when she swears,because she rarely ever does. Your rubbing off on her,and your proud that she's learning to stand up for herself. She knows how to get what she wants from people. She pouts at first,which usually works on people,but not on you. Thats when she batts her eyelashes and makes her lips into a pout. Sometimes it works,while other times it just pisses you off. When all else fails, she gives you that sad puppy look with those big brown innocent eyes of hers,and before you even realize it,your wrapped around her finger. You hate it when she does that,but your always a bit of a softie when it comes to Cat. Not that you'd ever admit it of course.

She's a delicate fragile flower,one wrong move and she loses another petal. It's weird how she's happy most of the time and if something sad happens,she just breaks down. But when something sad happens (to someone else) you laugh, depending on the situation of course. What? You have a heart! Sometimes that is...You guys are nothing alike,and yet here you are,holding her small tan hand in your larger pale one.

She smiles sweetly at you and you can't help but poke the dimple that decides to make its appearance on her left cheek. She always giggles when you do that,and she makes her smile larger, baring her pearly white teeth at you.

Right now,she's dragging you to a Freezy Queen,because you ended up giving in to her,so now your stuck with buying her ice cream. You groan when you see the long line,but Cat doesn't seem to mind. She's making the best out of it and looking at the different flavors that they have to offer, while you regret actually succumbing to her. You give her the money for the ice-cream and you leave the line to go and snatch the only table left. But you make sure to tell her to get only one scoop,the last thing you needed right now was for her to have a sugar rush in public.

You wait for what seems like forever,and it basically was,but your impatience really didn't help. Cat comes back shortly after,with a smoothie in her left hand,and a strawberry ice cream cone with rainbow sprinkles in the other hand. Good,she only asked for one scoop,she knows better than to undermine you. The last time that she undermined you,you threw out all of the candy in her house and you ignored her for at least a good week. Hey,its called tough love and Cat needs to learn that even she has to face consequences when she undermine's you. Someone has to be the rock in the relationship, and you'd be damned if Cat was the rock.

She smiles at you when she hands you the cup. You take it from her and notice that she's staring intently at you. She always does this when the two of you come here. She always gets you a milkshake or a smoothie,that she picks out herself. Sometimes it's too sweet,and she notice's that when you frown after you take a sip. Usually you finish it anyway,which makes her feel a bit better,but she still feels bad for not getting it right.

You take a sip and a small smile forms upon your lips. It's mango. You love mango,it's probably the only tropical fruit that doesn't piss you off,and Cat actually bothered to remember. You shift your eyes from the cup that contains your tropical friend,to see Cat's face which is practically beaming with happiness. She takes her first lick of ice-cream,feeling accomplished.

She offers you a lick of her ice-cream,you sigh because you know that it'll be way to sweet,but you lick it anyway. Yep,way to sweet. Cat giggles at your expression and then she furrows her eyebrows when you tap her nose and leave a bit of the ice-cream on it. She's about wipe it off with a napkin,but then you grab her wrist and lick the ice-cream from her nose. Her brown eyes widen in surprise,while her face turns the same color as her hair. You cant help but smirk.

You don't mind showing PDA, in your opinion its a good thing. It shows that Cat is yours, and whatever horny teenaged guy is staring at her with obvious inappropriate thoughts, they can just go home and suffocate themselves with their pillow, because Cat is yours. Cat doesn't seem to mind PDA either. She more than loves it when you grab her in the hallways and push her into a row of lockers and force your lips on hers. Once she gets over the initial shock, things get heated, fast. There would be the occasional male or two watching, some even cheer. But then you glare at them, making them scurry off down the hall, while the two of you finish off what you started in the janitor's closet, forgetting all about whatever class that you were supposed to be in.

Now there's another thing that's different about the two of you. When the two of you "Make love" (As Cat prefers to call it, since whenever you just bluntly call it 'sex' she always tends to cringe) you both have different ways of enjoying the rigorous activity. Of course Cat likes it when your gently and loving, but you enjoy giving AND receiving pain-the good kind that is, you'd never intentionally hurt Cat in bed. Cat is good at giving the good kind of pain, but she rarely ever does it. Apparently it makes her feel dirty- and naughty. She always complains whenever you suggest her to pinch…sometimes pull on your nipples, but seriously…its hard to enjoy delicate touches, at least with pain, you can actually feel it linger after its been done. The only time you feel pain is when its your turn, and Cat digs her fingernails onto your back before she climaxes, sometimes you get the rare 'nails scraping down your back' treatment, and your more than satisfied in the end, tuning Cat out as she apologizes in worried short breaths. Usually by the time she only gets to perhaps the fifteenth word in her apology, you crush your lips onto hers, because really, why apologize for something that you loved?

* * *

A.N- Huh...no idea how I ended up putting in the last paragraph...I'm not gonna lie though, that part was really fun to write,heh. Sorry it took awhile to update, this was actually something that I wrote months ago and just recently bothered to add onto-revise. I guess hearing that Victorious being cancelled made me want to write more. So I'll probably be posting more often now...mostly drabbles I suppose,we'll see. So, please be ever so kind to my partly spanish heart and leave a review, that will hopefully make me smile like an idiot.


	5. Snow

A.N- Whoa...its been awhile! I sincerely apologize for that...I had been trying to post something sooner, but I didn't like any of the other short stories that I did. so I found this one that I didnt like, and well...here we are. I like it now though, since i added a fair new amount to it. well,enjoy.

* * *

As you open your mouth and inhale, the cold air stings your throat. You don't seem to mind it though. Sure, you could probably get a sore throat later, but you don't care. Your more than inviting the cold air particles to invade your body. You hate getting sick though. Your nose gets all stuffed up and turns red from tissues, your throat ends up sore and hurts when you swallow, and what you think to be the worse part is that you end up at least three shades paler which makes you feel like an albino. When your sick, you feel so vulnerable-weak. Just getting up is a challenge, and you hate that.

But this time is an exception. It's your first time experiencing winter-an actual winter, not the so called winter back in Hollywood where you can still go to the beach and leave with a sunburn. No, this is your first winter in New York. You'v never seen snow before, well besides in movies. But here in New York, your walking in some deserted park at one in the morning. With each step you take, the snow makes a satisfying 'crunch' sound. The sound is so foreign to you, and you can't help but love it. It's almost as satisfying as the 'snip snip' sound that your scissors make. Almost.

Your walking all around the park, ruining the smooth blanket of snow by leaving a trail of your footprints behind. There is some type of small satisfaction that you get by doing this. By ruining something so beautiful, before anyone else gets the chance to. How when the first thing they see when they wake up and look from their apartment window is that someone has already ruined such an innocent masterpiece. You just can't help but love it.

After you 'ruin' a good amount of the blanket of snow, your ears perk up when you hear 'crunch...crunch..'. When you turn around,Cat is staring at you with a huge grin on her face, one that could compare to one of a child's.

"It's so cold!," She giggles as she walks up to you and leans up on her tippy toes, wrapping her arms around your neck. You can't help but feel insecure right now. You can only guess how red your cheeks, nose and ears are...which is just so unattractive. Or how there a few strands of wet hair sticking to your forehead. Honestly... Cat shouldn't see you looking so unattractive.

Your surprised when she gives you a sweet- slightly drowsy kiss on the actually surprised that the two of you are up at this ungodly hour, your neighbors aren't, since the streets are practically deserted, except for the occasional car or two that goes down your street. Yeah, 'normal' people are actually in bed at this hour, it's not surprise that the two of you aren't. Being normal is way to overrated anyway, you prefer being different.

Cat kisses both of your cheeks and they turn redder, but not from the cold. She then leans up on her tippy toes again and kisses the strands of hair that are sticking to your forehead. When she pulls back, she gives you one of the most innocent looking smile's that you have ever seen on her. Why your just staring at her, you have no idea. When you open up your mouth to ask her why she's out here in just a large loose-fitting sweater, three different words escape your lips.

"I love you."

Cat's eyes widen, while her eyebrows raise and she just stares at you for a moment, in shock you suppose. You want to kill yourself right now. You have never said those words aloud before, because you never planned to, nor wanted to at any point in your life..or at least so you thought. You made it clear to Cat a long time ago, that you probably will never love her. Even after you told her that, she still decided to move into an apartment with you, even share the same bed as you. She probably thought that she'd never hear you say those three words before. There's a part of you that's practically stabbing your inside's for being stupid and saying those words, but then there is that small part of you that almost feels...relieved? You really don't even know.

After a few more quiet moments of Cat staring at you, she gives a small shy smile and takes your cold pale hands into her small warm tanned one's.

"I love you too, Jadey."

A sincere smile forms upon your lips when she says those five words. Sure you knew that Cat loved you, but she never said it aloud before. You know that it'll take some time to say that you love her again...but you know that you'll be able to manage.

You cup her cool face, lean down and place one of the softest kisses that you can muster at this moment. You feel Cat smile into the kiss. She kisses back, but a little harder as her now cool hands find their way into your hair and tangle themselves in your long dark tresses. She pulls you closer and deepens the kiss. That's when you hear it. She moans. She moaned, and you were the cause of that. Sure it was small, barely audible... But you heard it. When air becomes a necessity, Cat's face is flushed and you know that it's not from the cold. She gives a timid smile and then takes your cold hand and leads you back into the apartment, with the promise of tea and black coffee with two sugars.


	6. Fear

Your body is covered in goosebumps. You look around at the rest of your friends, and unlike you, they all look comfortable. But that's because they all have either a jacket or a sweater on, while you don't.

It's not your fault that your cold- okay,its only kinda is your fault. But you blame L.A's weather and the bus for this. It was really really hot when you and the rest of the gang arrived at the amusement park, and you were more than thankful for the air conditioning in the park's bus.

But then it rained, even though the balding weather man from t.v said that it was going to be sunny all day and that it was very unlikely that it would rain since there was only a 30 percent chance. You feel like the man lied, because it indeed did pour all over the park, and you weren't able to ride the ferris wheel like Jade had said that the two of you would do near the end. She didn't promise it though. You wish that she did, but over the years, You'v learnt that Jade doesn't ever make promises, they all end up empty in her opinion.

You blame the rain for ruining your chance of finally telling Jade how you feel. You would have told her that you like-like her, and then you would have leant in for a quick timid kiss on those beautiful pink lips of hers. Usually your not one to just make the first move, you normally ask your date first. But Jade isn't your date, and listening to her rant on about Beck over the years has really paid off. You know that she's very ticklish in her stomach, that she hates it when someone asks if they can kiss you (for the first time especially) when your on a date because it just completely ruins the mood, and that she likes it when someone makes her the submissive one in bed.. Okay, that last part you really never wanted to know, but at least you know.. Maybe someday you'll get to use that valuable piece of information.

You notice that Jade is leaning as far away from Beck as possible, despite the fact that they're sitting right next to each other. How she's trying so hard to not lean onto his shoulder- cuddle into him. She's been cold with him lately. Asking why he's around the same places that she is with everyone, despite the fact that Jade knows that your all his friends too. Would she act like that to you if you two ever dated? You probably will never know because your to afraid of what she'll say.

* * *

**A.N- Pointless and short, I know. But I just wanted to upload something. **


End file.
